So Damn Beautiful
by IronVermin
Summary: A retelling of Saber and Rider's battle as told by a bystander. One-shot. Read, relax and critic. First-Person Narration. Might be ShiroXSaber, since there's no romance. Slightly AU.


[Disclaimer and Warning: I don't own the Type-Moon characters, settings and elements presented in this fanfiction; this work is a tribute to the creators of Fate/ Stay Night, and therefore not to be used for profit.

This fanfiction may contain violence and other themes which may offend some sensibilities. Please exercise an open-mind when reading this fanwork. Also, the work is set in an alternate universe.]

**So Damn Beautiful**

Last night, many people witnessed something that was fascinating. It was so fascinating, the city almost grinded to a halt upon the sight of this beautiful phenomenon. I was one of those people, so is my wife Ayumi. We can never forget what happened that night, and I'm pretty sure the city of Fuyuki feels the same thing.

So my wife and I just came from the supermarket to buy some groceries that night. She was carrying a paper bag on her left hand while I was holding two bags with my arms. I then started to ask her something while we were walking. The question was "Ayu, I can't believe we just got married, you know?" And then she answered "Isn't that the second time you asked me that now…?" "I'm sorry…" I replied. By the way, we just got married recently, and it was just a week ago since we had our honeymoon. And we decided to come here to Fuyuki City, because this place is memorable for me and this is where my late grandmother used to live. And the only thing I could remember about her is she was very kind. We used to visit her here, so I decided to start a new life with my wife right here too.

As we passed by the park, we saw a fat man in glasses, dressed in a yellow t-shirt with the character Ultraman on it and denim shorts, looking to the nearby skyscraper with his binoculars. Both of us got overly curious and approached him. Ayumi then asked him "…What are you looking at there?" He then answered, without looking back at us "Umm...Two people fighting." Both of us got puzzled and I was prompted to ask "What?" He replied but this time, he stopped looking through his binoculars and said, while pointing at a skyscraper "That's right. There are a couple of women fighting over there, at the side of that building." We were hoping that his answer will clear everything up, but instead we got confused more. That confusion showed up at our faces and he then continued answering us, while handing my wife the binoculars "Have a look and see."

Ayumi then took the binoculars with her free right hand and started to look towards the same building the fat man was observing recently. After a few minutes, she quickly stopped looking and gave it to me, saying "It's so…strange, Makoto. Take a look." I then, put down the bags of groceries I was carrying in the nearest park bench, took the binoculars and peeked.

I then can't believe what I just saw that time. There were two women, one blonde-haired and dressed in a blue gown, wearing some kind of a gauntlet and armor while wielding a two-handed sword and the other, long and purple-haired, wearing some strapless and skimpy outfit and using two giant nails held together in the head by a long metal chain as a weapon, were fighting each other furiously along side the tall building. And what's more unusual was the two of them could walk on the building's glass wall without falling over, more so that they could climb it like walking on the ground.

When I looked at that scene just for a few minutes, I was surprised and asked myself many questions, like who are they and why are they fighting. After I stopped looking, gave the binoculars back to the fat man and took the grocery bags again, I and my wife looked at each other, both out of questioning and amazement. We then heard a kid, saying "Hey guys, let's go there! We can take a closer view!" with all excitement. Two kids of roughly the same age were following him and they were running on a direction. We, Ayumi and I, then decided to follow these kids to where they are going.

As we reached the place where the little trio was heading, we found out that the place they were referring to was the road besides the tall building where the two women were fighting. We also saw that there was already a very large crowd watching there, and that all traffic in the city was halted when the drivers decided to stop for a while and see what was happening. Everyone, even the police, was looking up to the building to watch the women fight, much like a baseball or a boxing match. We, who were also curious on what's happening, didn't exempt ourselves from looking and placed our grocery bags on the sidewalk near us..

All of the spectators of that even were looking tense as the two women climb up the building while trying to defeat each other. All of us there knew this wasn't a public stunt or a gimmick, as no person can walk on this building's side without any assistance. Some of us were happy and excited, some were scared or some were even cheering to the fighter they liked. The aura of the crowd could invoke tenseness and excitement at the same time, and that is what I and Ayumi felt during that night. The crowd wasn't silent, but it wasn't also too noisy.

And all of that chattering and talking stopped when the two fighters reached to rooftop. The two of them were already out of our sights, but we all knew it wasn't over that time.

After few minutes, something appeared in the sky nearby the building. It was the purple-haired woman, now riding something like that of a winged white horse. She stayed on one spot for a few seconds, and then a girdle on the horse suddenly materialized out of nothing, presumably for it's rider to have a good control on her mount. She then flew away from the rooftop, so fast the winged horse was like a comet. The horse, with the rider on its back, then flew back straight to the rooftop, as if it was charging towards something.

The spectators knew that the moment was decisive, so we stayed silent but felt tense.

Then another thing came out from the rooftop. This time, it was a ray or even a stream of white light, and it was headed towards the rider on the winged horse. It was like a laser beam, and we know where it came from, it was from the other fighter. In a few moments, the beam of light enveloped the winged horse. The horse, as well as the rider, was immersed in that light for seconds. After a minute or so, the winged horse and its rider was nowhere to be seen.

The rider was defeated by the blonde maiden, and we saw the whole thing as it happened.

Even after the ray of light became thinner and was completely gone, the whole crowd was silent. Ayumi and I were watching it the whole time.

And little by little, all of us there became ecstatically celebrating and yelling for the blonde maiden's victory, until the all of us were doing it so. The spectators felt was if their favorite team in baseball won the world championship, even though we apparently do not know who to support between the two fighters. All of us there rejoiced and some even jumped for joy. I ended up hugging Ayumi because of this happiness I felt, and she hugged me back, feeling the same thing.

After a few minutes of applauding and celebrating noisily, a couple came out from the building where the fighting happened. One was the blonde maiden who won the fight, and the other was a young man, red-haired and plain looking. Many people quickly went nearby this couple. Many of them took pictures and some of them wiped the sweat on the young man's face with a towel, as if the two were celebrities who just finished taping a scene from a show. The media was there too and many of them focused their cameras on the couple. My wife and I just chose to look from afar.

The noisy crowd was silenced when the maiden started to speak, by clearing her throat.

She then said to everyone, "My Master and I just got tired from fighting the enemy we just defeated. We thank you for supporting us in this fight, but we humbly ask you to please let us rest for this day and not to disturb us anymore." The two of them then walked towards the sea of people that was right before them. We, who were amazed at what the maiden did and respected her for that, made way for the couple as they walk towards the crowd.

The media, however, started to follow them even after they were asked not to disturb them. They started asking questions about the couple and what they did, but they were just ignored by the two. The media people then just left the two of them alone.

After that incident, the people slowly resumed to their normal activities, and all traffic was moving again. We then took our grocery bags up, and immediately went home.

Every channel then showed everything they captured in camera that time, and inviting guests to give their opinions on what happened or who they are. Many theories were formed, from them becoming "superheroes" for the city to the more cynical explanation of the whole battle as a conspiracy or a marketing ploy. That incident also became the headline of every newspaper next day, retelling everything that has happened.

The phenomenon left Fuyuki captivated for a while and even if it was now done, many of us will agree that it was glorious, a truly fascinating event which many of us will tell to our children when we grow old. We don't know when such occurrence of a battle will happen again, but one thing is for sure, that even Ayumi will agree…

…_it was awesome_.


End file.
